This project will assess the role of IL-10 in the inflammatory process and survival patterns in murine models of particular relevance to cystic fibrosis. Experiments using injections of IL-10 vs placebo as well as comparisons of wild type and IL-10 knockout mice are under consideration.[unreadable]